And PS If this is Brittany
by akmunk12
Summary: Brittney has gone on without her family and had become a superstar... But was it worth it? Can she face the pressures of superstardom without the support she's been used to? A short, (hopefully) entertaining one-shot based on the song "If this is Austin" by Blake Shelton... READ ME FOR THE STORY... whether you hate Country music or not. (Alvittney)


**A/N: First of all, if you hate country-music, DON'T HATE THIS STORY! This story is based off of the song "If this is Austin" by Blake Shelton. Even if you hate country music, read this story for the story…I thought I'd try my hand at making a one-shot fanfic…(writing "Through the Darkness" has been too negative... So, I thought I'd spice it up with a nice, short, happy story...) REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…PLEASE!**

* * *

IF THIS IS BRITTNEY…

The double-doors opened and she stormed out. Cameras began flashing the instant the doors opened. Just as fast as the cameras' flashes came the interviewer's questions…

"Why do you think you were cut from the movie?"

"Excuse me, were you kicked because of a jealous actress? The tabloid articles? Was it your declining music sales?"

"What are your plans now that the director has cut you from the film?"

"Can we get a statement about your new diet program? How about your recent contract dispute with JETT RECORDS?"

"Ma'am? A word? What do you have to say in response to the articles attacking your music and acting styles…"

The questions came fast, jumbled, and from a myriad of different reporters, some friendly, but most not. Brittney stopped before stepping into her private limo. She spun around, "I only have one thing to say…" the reporters all got quiet and shoved their microphones toward her, "GO AWAY!" she screamed and slammed her limo door.

"Larry! Get me out of here!" she shouted to the driver as she began to tear up.

The limo driver pulled away, "Anywhere in particular miss?" he asked

"Away… from them…" she began to sob…

_I know what that means,… to the park… again_, the driver thought…_that's the fourth time this month…_

The limo made its way out of the big city… away from the lights, away from the people, and away from the press… It took awhile to get there but the limo arrived at a small lake-side park.

"Thank you, Larry…" Brittney said quietly as she got out, "you always seem to know when I need to come here… would you mind waiting?…"

"Take as long as you'd like…I'll be over there" the driver said as he pulled away to find a parking spot…

Brittney made her way to the shore… It was late. The park was empty. The crescent moon was shimmering perfectly off of the cloudless lake-reflection… This far away from the city Brittney could see more stars than usual reflecting off the lake…

_Stars…_ the very thought re-plunged Brittney into thoughts of her recent struggles… _These stars don't have the problems us 'earth-stars' have…_ she thought,_ These stars have it so easy… Just sit there and look beautiful…Alvin always like to watch the stars…_

Brittney's mind seemed to stop in shock at the mention of Alvin's name…_ Alvin…_ Her initial anger was slowly replaced as she thought of her old boyfriend… _He liked the stars… he liked attention…but he hated the city… "the city lights cover the stars…" _she remembered him saying... _Oh Alvin, I think you were right… the city sucks…_ She found a picnic table, sat down, and began to cry…

She cried for her troubles. She cried for herself. She cried about the fight they had had over a year ago. She cried when she realized she didn't know what they fought about…

When she was finished, for the most part, she picked up her phone. _I got a new phone… a new number… he couldn't even call me… I wonder how he's doing…_

She stared at her phone for several minutes before finally gathering enough courage to try it. _He probably hates me… _she heaved a heavy sigh, _This week can't get any worse… why not?..._ She began to punch in the numbers to the phone Alvin had at his shack… _That stupid cabin…_ she smiled a weak smile as she thought of the out-in-the-country, out-of-the-way little place Alvin had gone to get away from all the crazed chipmunk fans.

The phone rang three times before an answering machine picked up…_ seriously? Who uses answering machines anymore?..._

This iswhat she heard:

"Hello, this is Alvin. If you're calling about the car I sold it. If this is Tuesday night I'm over at Si & Jean's place Wii-bowling. If you want an autograph or interview-you're wasting your time. If it's anybody else…wait for the tone-you know what to do…and P.S…if this is Britt…I still love you, baby…"

Brittney's phone fell out of her hand, bounced off of the wooden picnic table-ending the call… Hearing his voice… hearing what he said… but not able to believe it… Brittney's mind tore into a tail-spin… She began to cry…again.

_What kind of guy would hang on this long… Why would he wait?... He must really love me…_

The defeated figure sat in the dark silence of the park for a few more minutes… _I have to call him back… I'm going to call him back…_

* * *

Three days later, Brittney stepped out of the limo and walked over to the picnic table. She tossed down a magazine and a few tabloids… She sat on the table and stared into the landscape…

_Do I really want to do this?_ She thought… she looked down at the covers of the magazines she had brought… She studied the way the tabloids threw accusations and unbecoming statements… She looked at the magazine with her picture, a bad one at that, and her declining music sales data…

_Yes… I do…_

She picked up her phone (a new, un-dropped phone) and dialed Alvin's number again…_ What am I going to say?..._

After three rings, this is what she heard:

"Hello... This is Alvin's phone. If it's Friday I'm at the ball game with Theo and Eleanor. First thing Saturday, even if it does rain, I'm heading out to the lake with Dave. We'll be gone all weekend long. But I'll call you back when I get back on Sunday afternoon…And P.S. If this is Brittney… I still Love you…"

With tears in her eyes, she gave her number…waited a few seconds and then hung up…

She picked up her magazines, threw them into a nearby trashcan and headed back to the parking lot…

* * *

That Sunday night, Brittney paced back and forth in her apartment…waiting…_will he call?_

The phone began to ring…

She answered and this is what he heard:

"If you're calling about my heart,… it's still yours…. I know now that I should have listened to it a little more…I probably would have made this call sooner… and P.S… This is Brittney… and... and I still love you!" she ended bursting into tears.

After a moment, she regained her composure, "Hello?"

"It's good to hear your voice Britt…" came a broken response.

"Same here…." Brittney sputtered, "Come back… please… please… take me away…" she begged

"I'm on my way…"

That night two chipmunks sat together on a porch-swing of a cabin overlooking a picturesque lake and mountain landscape. They rocked back and forth whispering quietly to each other… as they talked the smaller pink-clad one told her story… she pointed towards the lake… and towards the reflection of the stars… The red-clad one placed his arm around the pink… and the two embraced…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. (Even if you didn't I enjoyed writing it) :-) Sorry about Alvin being a touch out of character… Please let me know what you think of this story. If you liked it, I'll do more… (this was fun... I'll probably do more anyway... whether you liked it or not! lol) Well, best of luck, enjoy your day/night, and review!**

** -AkMunk12**

**Oh... "And P.S. if this is a copyright person... I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Blake Shelton's music... lol"**


End file.
